Stars Forged With A Touch Of Crazy
by MrsPuppetEx
Summary: Lucy calls out for help from a surprising source so that she might finally escape her father's hateful clutches. Follow along as she finds her freedom and a love she never thought possible... /AU Still in FT world/ZanLu/Dark Lucy/FT owned by Hiro Mashima/M for a reason/Dark Themes/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;** _Okay, I've had this story tossing around in my head for a while and I actually have it almost completed fully so, it's time to post it! This story was inspired by GemNika's "Who Says Fairy Tales Are Normal?" which, if you haven't read it yet, you absolutely should! It is by far one of my favorites on the site. This is a ZanLu (ZancrowxLucy) story through and through with a super dark and twisted Lucy taking center stage!_

 _A few necessary details; Lucy is tortured by her father for looking far too much like Layla and, instead of being the withdrawn person she is within the manner, she harbors hatred and takes to the darkness calling for her. Lucy has all of the Zodiacs as well, meaning that she is technically going to be the secret 8th of the Kin of Purgatory. Everything else is explained in the story!_

* * *

 _ **Enjoy, my delicate marionettes!**_

 _ **~ MrsPuppetEx**_

* * *

Lucy had everything that a girl of seventeen could want in life; a huge mansion, servants to do her bidding, everything that she could ever really want was at the limitations of but a few spoken words. She didn't care about that, though. All Lucy wanted was one thing, the one thing that should happen any day now and she was giddy with glee over it.

Lucy wanted her father dead.

Now, to the outside world, this might seem like a far-fetched and dark idea, but, to the beautiful blonde, it was all that ruled her dreams of late. Her father was the source of all of her heartache and troubles. He'd locked her into her rooms more times than she could count, had taken her beloved Celestial Keys from her, had even been looking at marriage requests to men that were more than twice her age- ick!

Okay, so, maybe that wasn't quite as bad as one might think, however, he'd also done worse. He'd had her beaten every night of her life simply because she looked a little bit too much like the wife that he'd lost when Lucy was only a young child. He held in his employ a healer who would simply nurse her back to health after each "session" and then do it all over again the next night, much to the poor young woman's dismay.

Lucy had grown to hate her father, that dark emotion simply churning and growing within herself each and every day of her life until she'd finally made the step to actually _do_ something about it. It wouldn't be long, now, and she would be a free woman. And her father, the disgusting and revolting excuse for a man that he was, would finally be dead.

She sat in the window seat within the large bedroom with the door bolted shut as it always was after the session for the night was completed. This would be the last time and she was counting the moments until her saviors would arrive. Her gossamer hair was tied into a high ponytail and she was clothed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, a pair of worn-in boots on her slender feet. She would finally be free and her keys warmed against her thigh, telling her that her spirits were eager for the chance to leave as well.

Over the last four years, she'd worked in secret to train both her magic and her body. Lucy was fit and held magic far beyond what her father knew, her body seeming to glow in the darkness with the power of the stars filling her to the brim. She'd done everything she could to keep this secret and it appeared she had done perfectly with that detail seeing as she still had her keys, something her father hadn't noticed she'd stolen back the week prior. No, she wasn't exactly helpless, however, she needed help if she was going to get out of here with the money as well as collecting the vendetta against the man who had sired her.

Lucy sensed a power building on the edge of the Konzern, a massive spike in magic expanding more by the minute. It would appear that her call had, indeed, been answered and she couldn't stop the giddy laugh that bubbled up into her throat as she watched a large airship come into view. This was it and she was going to finally be free.

There was a loud crash and the bolts to her door opened quickly with several loud clicks before the door parted to reveal her father's personal guard. "Miss Lucy," The brutish man said urgently. "Come, we must go. Your father is already on his way to the panic room. We're under attack."

Lucy smiled evilly, standing her ground as she eyed the brunette with her burning chocolate gaze. She giggled softly when a scream reached her ears at the highest room of the mansion. "It sounds like they found him," She sounded joyful at this news, hoping that the mages she'd hired would hold up to their words that she would be the one to deal the final blow to the man who had treated her so horrible all these years. "You better go, Sayren," Lucy urged with a smirk. "You wouldn't want your beloved master to be hurt by these people, would you?"

In a moment, a hand was around her throat and she was held against a wall. Her pink tongue flicked out to wet her bottom lip, that same sick smile upon her face when she saw the cold rage in the flat black eyes of her father's guard. "What have you done?!" He shouted, tightening his grip on the young woman's throat.

Lucy wrapped a delicate hand around the man's wrist and morphed her expression into one of innocence. Her brown eyes softened and she whimpered, keeping her gaze locked with Sayren's. "I did what needed to be done," She whimpered with a hint of fear in her voice. "He would never have allowed us to be together, don't you see? When father would have learned that I lost my purity to you, he would have shipped me off and had you put to death." A few tears wet her thick lashes and she pleaded with the man who had once been her lover in secret.

Sayren's eyes went slightly wide and he relaxed his grip, pulling the blonde into his arms. "I'm sorry, you're right," He sounded broken to the Stellar Mage.

 _"Not broken enough,"_ She thought to herself with a twisted grin that the man couldn't see.

She brushed her fingers through his thick hair in an almost soothing motion. "I'll set us both free," Lucy's voice came like a whispered promise that hung in the air as she pressed her lips to his cheek.

Her hands gripped tight into his hair and jerked Sayren's head to the side, moving her lips to his throat and baring her teeth. Lucy sunk the pearly white teeth into his jugular, where Sayren's pulse pounded. She held him still when he flinched, trying to jerk away from the twisted young woman. In a moment, Lucy jerked her head back, tearing the flesh away and causing blood to spurt over herself as it dripped from her mouth.

"Why?"

"I said I would set us free," Lucy giggled as she stroked his face with one hand, her nails digging into the gaping wound of his neck. "I never said how, Sayren."

His eyes grew dim as blood poured out of his wound and he stared at the woman before him. Lucy grinned evilly when he sunk to his knees, gasping for breath. This was far from the first time she'd killed, and it was one of her favorite ways she'd thought of, honestly. It took all of her willpower to not kick the man as he fell further down onto the blood-soaked carpet, knowing she needed to keep a clear mind on the task at hand.

She watched the man's breaths fade and melted chocolate eyes glimmered with triumph when Sayren stared at her with dead eyes, his chest stilling forever. "That was almost as easy as the last one," Lucy giggled almost to herself, a smirk forming on her face as she ran her tongue over her lips, collecting the blood that dripped down her face.

"I take it you're the one who called for us?"

Lucy looked up to see a man with silver hair and stubble on his stoic face. His words caused her to smile sweetly, "I did. Took you long enough to arrive." As she spoke, the blonde moved to her wardrobe and pulled out another shirt before taking off the one she was wearing that was drenched in blood and wiping the crimson liquid from her face and chest, making sure to get the valley between her large breasts so as not to let it crust there.

"We had other matters to deal with," The man said, eyes following her movements and an obvious hunger forming there as she put on a fresh tank top, tossing the ruined one to the floor nonchalantly.

The Celestial Maiden hummed disinterestedly and brushed her fingers across a key on her hip. In a puff of pink smoke and chiming bells, a pink haired maid appeared with a stoic expression that put the dark mage to shame.

"Come on, Virgo," Lucy told the maid spirit. "We're getting the fuck out of here."

Cornflower blue eyes shined with excitement especially when they appraised the body on the floor. "Yes, hime," She replied in a bored tone that was laced with sadistic joy.

The pair walked out of the room with the man falling into step with the buxom blonde. "It's hard to believe a woman like you would want to work with a dark guild," He commented with a toothy smirk.

Lucy rolled her eyes, ignoring the stereotyping of the man as they made their way down towards the basement where the vaults and her father's panic room were kept. She pulled a button from her pouch that lay around her curvaceous hips, holding it up to a scanner sunken into the wall. A bell chimed and a hidden door slid open, revealing a room filled with gold, jewelry, and money that was stacked floor to ceiling.

She suppressed smirking at the giddy smile of the man next to her and turned to Virgo who cleared her throat softly. "How much are we taking, hime?" The pinkette asked.

"All of it," Lucy grinned widely. "Hold it on the other side until I call you again. If you need help, use my magic to have Taurus come out and assist you. I have business to finish up down the hall."

"Of course, hime," The maid bowed deeply before turning and beginning the work of moving the riches out of the room in flashes of pink.

Lucy walked away, knowing her spirits had that handled, to make her way to the room down the hall where she could hear her father screaming in agony. She entered the large panic room that was decorated in a way that she knew her father would never expect to be less than top notch. Her brown eyes took in the group of three who stood there- a woman with long, black hair, a girl who looked slightly younger than Lucy herself who had pink hair fitted with wing-like pins at her temples.

The man who was holding what looked to be black fire against her father's face caught her attention and she sucked in a quiet breath. His hair was just as brilliantly blonde as her own and spiked out wildly in long waves down his back. She could see obvious muscles working in the shoulder that was left bare by the robes he wore, the sight making her mouth water a little bit. When the most beautiful eyes the color of fresh blood turned to her, she resisted the urge to tackle the man right then and there to demand he give her exactly what her body wanted in that moment.

"Who the fuck is the chick?" The blond male snapped out, his magic cutting off as he turned his full attention to the young woman.

"Lucy… run…" Her father gasped out, wild eyes seeking to stay locked onto his daughter across the room.

"Oh, daddy," Lucy giggled as she stepped forward, ignoring the looks from the trio near her. "You think I would run when I'm the one who hired them?" She questioned, bending at the waist and pressing her hand deliberately to the burned flesh of the man's cheek and earning a hiss of pain when she dug her fingers in.

"Why…"

This made the blonde growl low in her throat, her hand shifting to the old man's throat and squeezing until his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Why?" She snapped as anger washed through her. "I asked you the same thing when you fucking tortured me, when you healed me every night only to do it again the next night. I'm done, daddy, and you can see what you created, what you made of the daughter you made with the woman whom you apparently loved so dearly. You couldn't give me that same love and this is your punishment."

She jumped on the man, wrapping both of her hands around his throat and knocking her father to the ground with her straddling his chest. Her eyes shone with a wild anger and she slammed his head into the ground repeatedly, giggling when she heard a loud cracking sound. His hands clawed at hers in a feeble attempt to get her to release her grip, the strength of his flailing arms weakening by the moment.

Lucy lifted his head and grinned in his face. He gasped for breath, coughing as blood dribbled down his chin. "Please," Her father begged, his eyes beginning to dim when tears welled up in his eyes. "Lucy, I love you, please."

"I love you too, daddy," She said with a grin that told otherwise. She slammed him back to the ground, his skull impacting harder than before and blood began to pool around Lucy's knees when she leaned down to his ear. "Just kidding," The blonde giggled with sadistic glee as she rose to her feet and kicked the body of her father before walking away. "We've got the contents of the vault," She informed the four mages that stared at her with expressions varying from shock on the two women to a wide grin on the attractive blond male. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

Lucy looked back at the manner as it burned to the ground from her seat on the airship. There would be nothing left of the Konzern and she would be declared dead just like her father. It was a new beginning and she couldn't help but to feel the glee erupting from her chest.

She was finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N;** _I know that this story is dark, I also know that Lucy is acting extremely OOC. Two things on that; 1. That's the way I usually write. I have a love for dark stories and if you haven't read any of my other work, it would be less surprising if you saw how often I kill people and make my characters slightly on the crazy side. 2. This version of Lucy is dark due to her past with her father and I upped the ante by making her be tortured by the man, who wouldn't go crazy after that? If you don't like the way this story is developing or the extreme nature of it, please, don't read it. I couldn't care less if you want to tell me how bad my writing is, but don't tell me things I already know like how "Lucy would never..." "Lucy isn't like..." "How can you write Lucy like..." It seriously doesn't bother me if you don't read the story, I'm literally writing because I enjoy it and my damned creative mind wouldn't let this idea go to waste. Sorry, rant over, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Lucy found herself standing before the most intimidating man she'd ever met in her entire seventeen years of life. Hades was known across Earthland for being unkind and harsh, green eyes shining with distaste for whomever stood in his path. His once blond hair was white with age and he would have made Lucy feel that intimidation that she'd thought of before, however…

The giggle escaped her lips before she could stop it, bubbling up from the pits of her stomach so harshly that she nearly doubled over, trying in vain to stop the laugh from growing. Her eyes watered with unshed tears at the hilarity of the one detail she could not seem to overlook and the fact she seemed to be so forthcoming with her amusement seemed to relax the leader of one of the worst dark guilds to exist.

He leaned back in his throne-like chair, a fist propped under his chin as he struggled against his own amusement at seeing the beautiful young woman lose herself completely. "Might I ask what is so funny?" He asked in his booming voice that demanded authority.

Lucy sniffled, wiping away the tears under her eyes as she looked up at the man, those gathered thinking she was absolutely insane to be acting so loosely around the man. It seemed she had a death wish, in their minds, and she shrugged it off when one of them, the pink haired girl, uttered exactly that.

"Why are you wearing an eye patch?" She asked with another slight giggle. "Are you a pirate, Captain?"

Everyone braced, expecting some sort of backlash on the blonde for her careless comments. The blond male she'd been admiring before stepped forward with a growl, "Want me to kill her now, Master Hades?"

Hades waved a hand, calling off the mage and stood to his towering height. He walked over to Lucy, seeming to loom over the woman before bending down to be eye level with her. "It's part of my magic," He informed her lowly.

"Cool," She remarked with a grin before holding her hand up as if she were about to tell him a secret. "My magic is based on the stars. It's pretty neat," Lucy said in a stage whisper, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Interesting," Hades replied, straightening back up to his full height. "Now, where is the treasure you promised us?"

Lucy shrugged, skipping across the room and astounding the dark mages again as she slumped into Hades' throne with a long-suffering sigh. "I already had it put into your vaults," She said before snapping her fingers. "Oh! And I had your security there upped a bit. It was far too easy for my spirits to break in. None on Earthland, bar you and I, are able to access your vaults now. I have a spirit guarding the entrance at all times, as well."

"I thought only we could access it?" Hades questioned, cocking a brow at the cocky young woman. In all his years, he'd never had someone so… spunky in his midst. This woman was like a breath of fresh air and he could find himself enjoying her presence within Grimoire Heart.

"My spirits don't dwell within our realm," Lucy replied dully as if that much were obvious. "Besides, we can't let over forty billion Jewel just be unguarded, that would be an idiotic move on our parts."

"I thought you were only bringing twenty?"

This brought another shrug from the Stellar Mage, "I decided we were taking it all and adding to the nearly ten you already had. Some is being invested as we speak, all put under a false name, obviously, and will help to grow the wealth of the guild significantly. I've already taken the liberty of buying up my father's business with my own money for dirt cheap, seeing as it was sitting without an heir to inherit it. Returns on that alone should be well within the thirty billion range within the next four months with the changes I'm putting into place via my proxy."

"Your proxy being…"

"One of my spirits," She rolled her eyes, wondering if the man was as daft as he seemed. Her mind was working quickly to make out what she could of the mages surrounding the room and she was drawing some nice conclusions on which ones were main players and which were simply disposable. This would be rather fun, if she could work out how to convince the man that she would do better at being his second-in-command and not a foot soldier as he'd seemed he wanted to make her into.

"Clever," Hades remarked, watching the young woman who seemed disinterested in everything as she looked over those he'd had gathered in the large room to witness whatever he decided to do with the girl.

She seemed to be bored, but, if one were to look closely at her eyes and lips, they would see her stopping on each mage and mouthing a number. It didn't take Hades long to notice she was ranking them between one and ten, likely placing their threat counters and coming very close on most of the foot soldiers and making him raise a brow as he noticed she ranked some higher or lower than he himself had. He tried to work out what exactly she was doing when she pointed a dainty finger at one in the very back of the room who stood stark still and seemed to shake in fear.

"That one should be more towards the front," Lucy said primly. "He's been withholding his magic and making it seem he was weaker than he is in hopes of not dying on the front lines. If anything, he would be more disposable with his pathetic barrier magic that he's made look like it was weak shadow magic."

"Disposable, you say?" The dark Master asked, gesturing for someone to grab the man and bring him forward. He was placed on his knees before the throne where Hades had stepped towards and stood next to the bright blonde who was grinning happily, an underlying darkness in her smile that made the Master want to test her. "What do you say we should do with one who has deceived me, then?"

Lucy shrugged, "Personally, I'd kill him. He's not that powerful and disloyalty is infectious."

Hades smirked as he held out an arm, "Go ahead, then."

That comment made Lucy's grin turn sinister as she stood up, giving a mock salute to the older gentleman. "Aye-aye, Captain," She said with a wink.

The mage shook in fear when Lucy approached, pulling against the two larger men who held him in place. "Please! I'll do better!" He begged, his pulling becoming frantic as the Stellar Mage stroked a hand down his masked face. "Master Hades, please don't let her kill me!"

Lucy took off the mask, tossing it aside to clatter on the floor, so that she could caress the man's pale face. She licked her lips, adoring the stark fear shining in his cobalt blue eyes. "Your eyes are so pretty," She whispered, her face very close to the terrified man's. "May I have them?"

Without waiting for a response, she dug her nails into the man's face, blood spraying onto her and screams filling the large main room on the Grimoire Heart airship as she ripped the underling's eyes from his head. She held them to the side primly, looking for all the world as if she were holding a luxurious handbag instead of the nerves that once held the brilliant blue eyes into a man's head.

The blonde held them out, "Can someone hold onto these for me until I can get a proper container for them? I'm not quite done yet." She smiled warmly when a third man held out a hand towards her as she placed the eyeballs into them, "Thanks, love. Now, where was I?"

Lucy looked back to the man she'd just defiled and smiled sweetly, cupping his face in her hands and humming softly while he prayed to whatever God he believed in to save him. She wasted no time, giving a violent jerk to his head that snapped his neck, causing the man to fall limp in the grasp of the men who held the now-still body who had once been a man they'd worked with. Smiling, Lucy skipped back to the throne and sat on the arm next to Hades- who had taken his seat back to watch the show.

"Would you like time to go clean up?" He asked the woman who simply shrugged.

"Not particularly," She grinned, the blood spattering her pale skin contrasting in a beautifully gory way and giving her an appearance that caused the Master to think a bit more.

"You are a Celestial Spirit Mage?" When she nodded, he smirked. "In my vaults is a lacrama that would compliment your magic beautifully," He continued. "It's yours if you'd like it."

"I'm assuming you mean the Star one?" She asked with a wide grin when he gave a short nod of affirmation. "Oh, I would be honored, Captain."

"Very well," He turned to the gathered dark mages and uttered the words that brought fear into many of their hearts, ignoring the hungry eyes of the blond male who had wanted to kill the woman only minutes before as he kept his red gaze on the blood drenched woman. "Lucy will be my enforcer from here on out," Hades announced. "As well as the controller of the guild's funds. You can bother her for anything that does not need my direct attention. Zancrow, you are to work with her directly."

The man in question grinned lecherously at the woman who rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm going to find something to put my new prize into," Lucy decided. "I'll speak with you after about what my new position entails." With that, she walked away, leaving many wondering how the woman, who so openly defied their strict Master, was still breathing after so much disrespect.

They all shared the feeling that things were about to change, whether they wanted them to or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N;** _Yes, I know, I should have posted this before, I completely forgot about it! This chapter is not as dark as previous ones and, let's just consider it filler? There's definitely going to be lemons in the next chapter, so enjoy this reprieve from my demented mind!_

* * *

It had been about three weeks since Lucy had been inducted into Grimoire Heart, her guildmark standing out starkly at the center of her chest. She'd been caught up with working to reorganize the lower members of the guild into more proper groupings and keeping an eye on those who she knew were hiding secrets. She was no fool, she'd been raised to read tells of those who were beneath herself and many of these men- as most of them were, for some strange reason, men- held some of the most obvious tells on the fact that they were hiding something from the Master.

She'd found out that she'd been declared dead officially and, with that, she'd simply dropped her surname as a means to keep herself more hidden, not that many in her new guild even knew who she really was. No longer was she Lucy Heartfilia, that Lucy was long dead, she was now Lucy the Enforcer, the one whom anyone would speak to if they needed anything at all and would hand out assignments as opposed to Hades doing so himself, leaving the man to his own doings.

Lucy stepped out of the office that her Master occupied, intent on heading to the infirmary where she would be receiving her new lacrama. Needless to say, she was delighted in obtaining new power, especially one that would only compliment the magic that she already held and would be a considerable power boost to herself and her spirits. She'd already had Crux research the magic and had made sure she wouldn't regret the decision, though she was already being pressured into it as she'd told the Master she would and no one went back against their word to Master Hades.

Stepping into the large surgical room off the end of the infirmary, Lucy smiled warmly at the guild's healer. Margie was a cute woman with sky blue hair and calm gray eyes, killer legs and an even more killer attitude- pun, intended. The woman was taller than Lucy with less curves and often tried to talk the blonde into playing with her when she got a group of the underlings together on what she called her "social nights" which equated to them pleasuring her and her agreeing not to torture them. It sounded fun, in essence, but Lucy wasn't looking for sex at the moment as she had so much on her plate.

The blonde stripped off the long black cloak with it's cinched waist and purple fur collar, carefully hanging it on a clothing rack that had been brought in for her. She walked up behind Margie and kissed her neck in her own small greeting. "What's a sexy place like you doing in a girl like this?" She asked with a giggle.

"One could ask you the same thing, Lu," Margie laughed before using her finger to push the head of the shorter woman away. "Strip down and lay on the bed."

"Aw," Lucy pouted as she began unbuttoning her shirt. "No foreplay first?"

The bluenette rolled her eyes with a grin, setting a tray near the bed and checking the IV stand and the rest of her tools. "You're really not going to like this," She warned when Lucy had done as she'd asked and was laying on the hospital bed in only a pair of black lace panties and a matching bra with a yellow bow in the front. "I'm going to try and numb you as best as I can, but you're going to be sick for about two hours and then… I'm not even sure what will happen as ever person is different when receiving a lacrama."

Lucy shrugged, "No problem for me, I'm just ready to get this over with. Captain's been nagging me since he offered it to me, it'll be nice not to have him asking when I'm going through with it."

She laid back and closed her eyes, beginning the meditative trance that she used when she'd been beat by her father or one of his hired hands. Her face didn't so much as waver when Margie put the needle into her arm and began pumping a strong anesthetic into her body, causing all kinds of wonderful numbness to take hold. The cut to her sternum, just below where the bra sat, caused the same non-reaction in the woman and encouraged the bluenette to continue her work quickly.

Through all of this, Lucy may have been still as could be, however, the moment the glowing blue lacrama was pushed between the cut edges of her flesh, she sucked in a massive breath. In the next moment, she was strapped down to the bed as she let out an earsplitting shriek of agony, tears welling up in her brown eyes as they flew open. Brilliant white light flared in the room and seemed to encompass everything around the blonde currently thrashing against the chains of gold that held her securely to the bed.

On the inside, Lucy was a jumbled mess, her heart was hammering in her chest, her magical container felt as though it were being forced open as magic was thrust into it and she swore she felt a second one open as well. Her whole body was white hot with pain as every nerve ending came alive with the feeling of hot metal being poured out into her veins. The pain began to slowly fade, minutes feeling like hours to the writhing woman who felt as though death were fast-approaching, and, as soon as the pain seemed to retreat, nausea took its place at the forefront of her mind.

She was released from the chains and turned to her side as she was violently sick into a bucket and a cool cloth was placed onto her forehead. Soothing circles were being rubbed on her back in a tight and methodical manner while her body ejected everything she'd ate that morning- which hadn't been much as she'd been warned about the sick part ahead of time.

What felt like days, ended up being only a couple hours as Lucy finally came back to her mind, sweat glistening on her skin from the reaction. Her body was no longer painful, but she felt a new need rising within herself that she couldn't quite put a lock onto, couldn't name what this foreign feeling was.

Lucy sat up slowly, taking a shaking breath when Margie stepped back from her with a gasp. "What?" She croaked, throat raw from the combination of screaming and vomiting.

"Your eyes are so pretty… and your skin," The bluenette put her hands over her mouth, eyes shining with glee.

Blonde brows drew together as Lucy slowly stood from the bed, keeping a hand on the wall as she made her way to the sink where a mirror sat above it. She nearly gasped in awe at the reflection looking back at her before a slow smile spread across her full lips. This was the perfect scenario for her and she was truly ready to start her new life as she was nearly unrecognizable to anyone who hadn't seen her close up over the past few months- and those people were either dead or her new comrades.

Her eyes were now a glimmering gold with silver flecks and an icy blue ring around the pupils, almost looking like a star flickering in the sky. Her hair had been changed as well by the magical shift within her body, becoming more fine and looking more like spun gold that almost sparkled with each movement instead of it's previous sunny yellow. Her skin, though, that was the largest difference as it was such a pale color that it was very literally iridescent and made her appear to be a walking embodiment of a star.

"Oh," Lucy said as she began giggling. "I can definitely get used to this."

That strange pang in her stomach hit once more and she frowned, realizing it was due to being hungry. When thinking about the food, she came up blank as the idea of actually eating brought with it a strange revolt within her body. Maybe her new magic made that different?

"Punishment, Hime?" Virgo asked as she was summoned, eyes glimmering happily at the sight of her young keymaster.

"Did Crux say anything about my eating habits after getting this new magic?" Lucy inquired, not even bothering to deny the request of punishment at this point.

"I believe he mentioned you would not be able to consume anything but that which comes from the stars," The pink haired spirit responded.

Lucy pursed her lips, thinking, before she realized what that meant. "So, I just need to sit out in starlight," She remarked with a nod. "Thank you, Virgo. You can go now."

The spirit vanished and Lucy began putting her clothing back on, noting that the cut on her sternum had healed into a scar with a star shape at the top of it, appearing to be a shooting star up between her cleavage. Keeping that in mind, she chose to only button one button beneath her bust, leaving her chest and stomach bare as she slid on her shorts and boots. Grabbing her cloak, she stopped and gave Margie a peck on the cheek as she headed for the door.

"Thanks Mar," She said with a grin. "I'll be on the deck if I'm needed."

"Sure thing," Margie replied, her own grin firmly in place. "If you want company, I know a few of my pets would so love to join you."

Lucy let out a laugh as she walked into the hall and made her way through the ship, leave it to the Gilded Chain Mage to offer something like that after she'd just cut the woman open. Everyone she passed took small gasps of breath, seeming to recognize her immediately and feeling torn between fear of this new, unknown power and wanting to stare at the lovely sight the Star Maiden made as she basically glided down the hall with her hair and cloak trailing behind her in such a regal manner even with how scantily she was dressed.

She stepped out onto the training deck, flicking her wrist to make the underlings all scatter in fear, leaving her alone outside as the stars winked into life overhead. It was a cool night and she stripped back down to her bra and panties, laying out on the artificial grass atop the airship's secondary deck so she could bask in the starlight. Her skin seemed to glow with the power and her prior weariness she hadn't really noticed before began to fade away into nothingness, allowing Lucy to simply relax as she felt the energy pour down onto and into her body.

Starlight felt like a cool pool of water as it bathed her in it's brilliance, seeming to shed away the remnants of the sweat and grime that had been added as she'd been adjusting to her new magical power. Her body began to feel fresh and clean, even the dirt from beneath her nails seeming to dissipate into nothingness and she felt much healthier than she'd been ever before in her entire life.

A Stellar Wisp, that's what she'd become, and it seemed as though she had a lot to still learn about this lost and unknown form of magic.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N;** _I haven't given up on this story! I lost everything I had previously written on the story which isn't awful due to me wanting to change a few things as it was. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Lucy sighed in delight as she felt less hungry, though she knew she would sorely miss the taste of her beloved strawberries. Maybe she could still eat them, she wondered to herself as she redressed and stood up from the artificial grass she'd been lounging on. Sure, she might not gain any nutrition from it, but, perhaps in a drink it won't come back out of her body.

Shrugging to herself, made her way to the throne room where the entire guild held their nightly meetings. She would expect Hades to want to see exactly how she was acclimating to the new lacrama and that didn't bother her overmuch as she'd learned the man was a stickler for making sure people followed his orders.

Lucy stepped into the room and delighted in the startled gasps of those that were present, reveling in the attention she gained from them all as she took her place aside their Master. "Captain," She greeted with a wink and a smirk on her pale face.

"I must say," Hades spoke with a raised brow while appraising his second-in-command from head to toe. "This seemed to work out better than I'd hoped. How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic," The blonde giggled as she flexed her hands at her sides and bounced on her toes.

With a nod, Hades turned to the rest of the guild and received reports on any missions they'd gone on, not even batting an eye about the Stellar Mage sitting on the arm of his chair as the meeting drew on. He did, however, notice that his God Slayer was staring her down like a piece of meat and he stored the information for later.

"Blah, blah, blah," Lucy grumbled when a small group of underlings were telling why they'd been unsuccessful in their mission to steal supplies from a small town in the southern area of Fiore.

The men all stopped in their speaking, all of them seeming to be uncomfortable continuing by the interruption from Lucy. She had already been something of a sadist before and it was questionable whether this new power had made that much worse than before as she was looking at them with raised brows.

"If you can't successfully complete such a simple task, what makes you think that your position here is of any use to us?" She inquired, watching as the men all began to shuffle around uncomfortably.

"And you could do any better?" One of those underlings to the far back of the room spoke up, capturing the woman's attention as she bared her teeth at the challenge. "You haven't been on one single mission since arriving. What makes _you_ so useful?"

The blonde smiled a sugary sweet expression as she stared the man in question down, "If you haven't noticed, our success rate has improved by twenty percent since I arrived. Captain here obviously finds use from me if he keeps me around."

"I'd keep a hot piece of tail around like that if she were warming my bed, too," Another piped up from nearby.

That caused a switch to be flipped as the man was pinned to the ground with a hand around his throat, though it wasn't Lucy's hand currently choking the man. Lucy stared a bit dumbfounded that Zancrow was snarling in the underling's face and black flames licked up his arms in irritation.

"Zancrow, enough," Hades spoke up, calming the situation before he lost yet another underling to the unruly slayer.

"He just disrespected you, Master Hades," The blond growled, barely sparing his Master a glance as he kept the man pinned in place. "You're going to let that slide?"

Lucy patted the Master on his shoulder and she stood up, casting her starry gaze across those present with a stern expression on her face. "If any of you question my place here again, I will personally rip you apart," She announced. "I am not, nor do I have plans to sleep with the Master. My place here is beneficial in making this guild as strong as I possibly can. Tell me, when was the last time you went hungry since I arrived?"

She waited for one of them to speak up, when none did she continued. "You each earned a raise per job last week," She spoke clearly, eying the man who had even questioned her place to begin with and the one pinned beneath Zancrow. "Thanks to these two, you can consider that raise null and void. If one of you questions mine or Master Hades' decisions once more, the whole guild will suffer along with you. Thank your comrades for this, gentlemen, and keep my words in mind the next time one of you insinuates that I have not earned my place."

There was silence following her announcement, several of the men glaring at the two who had caused the situation to begin with. "Also," Hades spoke up, standing from his throne and looking at Lucy directly. "I will be sending our Enforcer out for a mission beginning tomorrow. Zancrow, you will accompany her to be sure that everything goes as it should. I expect reports nightly from the pair of you in accordance to this mission."

"Captain?" Lucy questioned with a raised brow.

"You will be succeeding where these four have failed," He gestured to the group of men who were the cause of the interruption in the proceedings. "I expect that won't be an issue?"

The blonde nearly squealed in her excitement as she ran and pounced on the Master, wrapping him up into a hug. "Thank you!" She managed with a giggle. "I won't let you down, Captain."

"I should hope not," Hades managed with a small smile. "Be sure to take your com with you."

Lucy saluted the Master in that childish way she had about her with a wink. "Aye-aye, Captain!" She turned to see Zancrow dumbfounded on the ground still holding the underling hostage. "Let him go, we leave at dawn."

When the man glared at her, she simply turned on her heel to make her way towards her room so she could pack. She was going on her first job and she couldn't be any more excited about that prospect. It was high-time that she got the chance to prove that she was perfectly capable of handling herself outside of the airship, not to mention that she was going a bit stir-crazy from being stuck inside all the time.

Nut up or shut up, Lucy told herself with a wicked grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N;** _Look at me, being all good about updating and stuff. Enjoy some... fluff? In a Zancrow and twisted Lucy kind of way, I guess it could be fluff, haha! Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Word Count:_** _1,509_

* * *

Lucy pursed her lips as she studied the folder Master Hades gave her for the job she would be doing. It appeared to be cut-and-dried, honestly, and she couldn't see why the lower mages in the guild failed so horribly at such a simple task. It made her lip curl in disgust with those mages, though she shook it off ass she remembered she needed to keep her mind on the task at hand.

She kept her fur-lined hood down around her neck and nearly snickered when she looked up to see Zancrow looking annoyed at having all of his hair tucked into the hood of his own black cloak. It was amusing to see him so uncomfortable when he always seemed so sure of himself.

"What do you find so funny, Tits Mcgee?" The God Slayer sneered at her, making Lucy narrow her eyes at him.

"Obviously a little bitch of a slayer," She replied in an equally nasty tone before looking back at the folder. "Now, when we get th-"

"Shut the hell up," Zancrow cut her off with a growl. "Talking about that here is going to draw more attention to us."

Lucy snorted in response, "I could literally sit here and talk about the bomb I have in my bag under the seat here and no one will say anything."

There was a beat of silence as Zancrow obviously waited for some kind of fallout from her words. When there was nothing, he narrowed his blood red eyes at the platinum blonde, who was smiling at him primly.

"Back to what I was saying," She continued now that she had his undivided attention. "It's obvious this town has a guild that would be easy to infiltrate."

Begrudgingly, the Fire Mage sat back in his seat and gestured for her to continue. "Well?"

With a smirk, Lucy unbuttoned her coat a bit further while pushing up her bust. She morphed her expression into something appearing almost innocent in nature as her eyes grew wide and her lip jutted out. She looked the face of purity and sexiness all in one bundle and her façade broke as she burst out laughing when Zancrow shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

He growled at her and Lucy readjusted her shirt before flipping her hair over her shoulder with a smirk. "I can get into anywhere I want," She let her gaze lower to the front of his pants, making Zancrow shift again and his growls to grow.

"You're playing with fire, little girl," He remarked as he pointedly looked out of the train's window, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucy rose a brow with a wicked grin, she knew exactly what she was doing and damned if she didn't want to be burned.

She let the man be while she called Master Hades to fill him in as they neared the town they would be in, the man's tone monotoned but his quirked brow approving of how much time they'd been making on the journey. It only took a minute for her to outline the plan she had in mind before telling Hades she would keep him updated on the job if he required it.

"Finish the job and return," Hades replied evenly. "That is that what is required, Lucy."

"Aye, Captain," She giggled with her signature salute to the man before cutting the feed and gathering her things from beneath the seat.

"Gods, is he done talking?" Zancrow sounded relieved by that and had Lucy looking at him curiously. It almost sounded like he didn't respect the Master as much as she'd thought and that was a cause for concern with Grimoire Heart's Enforcer.

"He is," The blonde woman replied with an arched brow as they wandered off of the train into the dark streets of the town they'd be only staying in for one night.

"Good, I'm fucking starving."

Laughing a bit to herself at the remark from the male, Lucy was relieved she wouldn't have to maim or kill one of the few people she actually could tolerate within the guild. Without thinking, she looped her arm through his and drug him down the road to a place that promised an all-you-can-eat buffet that seemed perfect for her to get away with not really eating anything.

Zancrow's brow furrowed at the touch from his fellow blonde and, instead of snarling at her like he'd planned, he allowed the little spitfire to drag him without any resistance. His red eyes lit up at the restaurant they walked into and he sat down at a booth with Lucy across from him, his nose twitching at the mouthwatering smells that surrounded him in this place.

They were quickly greeted by a waiter and he had to stifle his growls when the man leaned a little too closely to the blonde than he liked. Zancrow shook himself free of the feeling, ordering his drink before he stood up to fill numerous plates with food. When he returned, he noticed the woman staring at a glass of what looked like a strawberry smoothie, a frown tugging at her lips as she glared at the fruity drink.

"Do you normally have to intimidate your food before you eat it?" The God Slayer questioned, feeling a little bit conversational as he filled his stomach.

Lucy leveled him with her gilded gaze before her look softened and she heaved a breath, blowing her bangs out of her face as she did so. "No," She replied almost too quietly. "I'm just not sure if I _can_ eat or drink normal food anymore."

"Lacrama?" When she nodded, Zancrow snorted as he dug into a plate of pasta. "Never know until you try."

The Stellar Wisp watched him with a contemplative look on her face for a moment before she turned back to the smoothie and eyed the mixture. She loved strawberries, it wouldn't hurt to at least _try_ normal food, right? It wasn't like it was any different than the slayer eating both regular food and the flames that he was required to eat to refuel his magic, right? Right, she told herself as she took a hesitant sip of the smoothie.

The cold drink burst across her tongue and she sighed happily as it went down without a problem, though she felt no more full than before having the drink. Even by the time the cup was empty, she felt no difference in her stomach and it only confirmed her suspicions that she wouldn't gain any kind of nutrition from this kind of food. She only needed to feed on the light given off by stellar bodies but could have regular food if she desired the taste, it was good information to have, anyways.

Lucy pulled out a few jewel from her pocket and placed them on the table as she and Zancrow both got up to leave the restaurant, both a little bit pleased with the stop they'd made. She tilted her head at his raised brow and followed his gaze to the money she'd put down, giving a little shrug in response before they entered the cool night air.

"Not trying to draw attention for the night," She explained when they were walking down the empty streets towards the forest Virgo had already set up a small camp for them in with two tents.

She had her small enchanted bag on her back, the pale blue bag appearing to be a leather backpack about the size of a handbag as it thumped against her lower spine. The only belongings she cared about were in there and she'd told herself she would take it with her no matter what the cost. She trusted no one with her belongings, especially the keys skimming across her thigh below the edge of her shorts from their place on her belt.

"Goodnight," The Stellar Mage said before closing herself into her tent unceremoniously.

Pulling off the bag, she stripped down and looked up to see her spirits had considered her special diet as the top of her tent was arched upwards with the top open to the moonlight flooding in from above. Digging through her bag, Lucy found her notebook where she'd been writing important information and wrote down what she'd learned that day, listing she knew Zancrow was attracted to her and that it was questionable if he truly respected their master.

Her eyes flickered over the list of rules she'd made for herself the night before leaving the Konzern. She read each one to herself to remind herself to keep with those words as she'd originally planned. They were important, she could never let herself forget that.

 _1\. Never allow another to catch you with your guard down._

 _2\. Keep weaknesses to yourself; never let them know when it hurts._

 _3\. Where it is needed, write down information to be used to get yourself out of a bad situation._

 _4\. Don't fall in love; men are **TROUBLE**._

Lucy's Four Rules of Survival were all she needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N;** _Apologies for the short chapter, but be happy that this story is getting an update!_

* * *

 _ **Word Count:**_ _618_

* * *

Lucy was already up and packing up camp by the time Zancrow emerged from his own tent. She noticed his bloody gaze drift around in that already-alert way that only those who had spent most of their lives fighting for survival had. When it was clear he wasn't in danger, the man wandered over to the fire where his fellow blonde had left a pot of some soup simmering and plunked down, immediately dishing out a generous helping and making Lucy aware that he wasn't in the mood for chatter at the moment.

That was fine with her as she continued packing up the camp, pulling his bag out of the tent so that she could tear it down to be packed away as her own had been. By the time she'd finished clearing the camp, Zancrow put out the fire by simply eating the flames before he covered the remaining embers and debris with a pile of leaves, leaving no trace of their presence in the forest.

It occurred to Lucy that she and Zancrow made a good team, neither one questioning the moves of the other as they made their way towards the business that they would be taking over in the little port town. They seemed to be equally as aware of everything that happened and on equal footing when it came to what needed to be done.

She found that she didn't really mind that. Not one little bit.

The trek to the shipping yard was made quite short as the pair of dark mages kept a steady hiking pace through the woods and ignored the gazes of those curious onlookers in the town by keeping their hoods up and blending into their surroundings. Lucy had already determined that attacking during the day would be the best option as nighttime always meant that the attack would be anticipated. She was a born tactician, a fact her father hadn't missed as he'd groomed her for taking over businesses and being the perfect heiress.

The thought made her snort aloud, drawing the attention of her companion. With a shrug, Lucy stopped before the building they were to claim for the guild and put her bag on the ground as she crouched slightly.

"We do this legitimately to begin with," The Stellar Wisp spoke as she pulled off her cloak and folded it neatly. "I have plenty of money and the paperwork claiming me as the owner of Heartfilia Exports. If I can just buy them out, we'll be golden."

"And, if not?"

She flashed a dangerous smile as her eyes darkened to molten gold. "If not, we take the company by force."

Zancrow seemed to like that idea more, though Lucy was quick to smack him in the back of the head when he began cackling like the fool he was. She didn't need him blowing their cover, not yet, anyways. There would be a time and a place to let that psychopath loose on a target and she wanted to be sure that it was the only possible option for success before she did so.

Clucking her tongue, Lucy slung her pack back onto her back and pulled her hair into a high ponytail that swung happily between her shoulder blades. She ignored the grunt of annoyance from her companion and opened a compact to check her appearance, pushing her chest up a bit and pinching her cheeks before she reached up to clang the brass knocker on the office building's door.

"Behave," She ordered Zancrow with a side-eyed glance. She hoped he'd listen to the order as the door opened and she came face-to-chest with the man that she would be conning that day.


End file.
